rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaboto Leafgrinder
Kaboto is a goblinoid, son of Bandos, and is currently called Kobalos. (Kobalos is User Name) Bandos' Plan A long, long long time ago, before anyone knew what a goblin was in Gielinor. Bandos, came to Yu'diusk, and with him be brought many different creatures, most were very powerful, The true names of the creatures is not known even today. It is believed that Bandos himself was one of the races he brought with him. In Yu'diusk, Bandos caused havoc as well as breeding and army. He mixed the creatures and created Ourgs, Orks, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Raurg, Fryrg,' '''etc. With the native creatures such as the Ogre. The goblin book will tell you the old goblins had soft skin, and were not warriors. Wile this was true, it was indeed the other creatures that harded them up with there powerful genetics. And after many thousands of years, these new breeds of creatures existed. Then, it came time to leave Yu'diusk, and Bandos took these new breeds to Gielinor sometime during Gielinors third age. By then, most of the original breeds that came with Bandos to Yu'diusk had no longer existed, the true blood gone, though mix though the goblinoid breeds. All except for the immortal Bandos, who remained forever pure... After the god wars, the gods were banished, most of the goblins and other followers of Bandos dispersed... A long time passed, and Bandos devised a plan to get back at the gods. He devised Zaink, to lead his goblin army up again, and take over. However, he also had a second plan, one he told no one about, not even his most trusted men. A sort of back up plan, incase Zaink would fail him, as he already had a hunch he would, being from a inferior goblin tribe. Bandos, in spirit, came to goblin village one rainy night. Found a goblin woman, one strong and willful. And took the role of a incubus upon her. His plan, for her to birth a child, a warrior, one that would be born of unremarkable powers, his role to take over the world. Bless with the power to recycle the strengths of those he kills. And eventually lead even above Graar'dor. This child would grow to become Kaboto Leafgrinder. Biography During Kaboto's early life, he was segregated for looking and being so different from the others. He was abused by his goblin father, and even was never loved by his mother. But yet, we was still expected to follow the code that goblins there followed. Soon after his little brother Zautso began to walk, his birth given powers awoken inside him. After trying to explain what this felt like to his parents, they shunned him, and he ran away from home... Later, he would go into madness and for many of the next years of his life, he would mercilessly slay and massacre anywhere he went. Without emotion, without reason. Other than the lustful feeling he would get after each kill. Anything, from a pregnant innocent defenseless woman, to the most fiercest beasts. At one point in his life, there was a monster that was terrorizing a town, he went into the town, killed the monster in front of the people, they cheered. Then Kaboto killed the whole village. It wasn't until he was 29 that something changed in him. He had gained so much power, and Bandos, in sprite, came to him. Telling him of his destiny, why he was so different, and to swore alliance to him. Kaboto refused, and went into battle with Bandos. However, he lost, and Bandos treated to strip him of his powers. Eventually Kaboto summited, under three conditions all of which Bandos allowed. After these he would be expected to start his army. The three of which, were. 1. To kill the army of warriors similar to H.A.M. only these people were hunting him exclusively. Trying to end Kaboto, in the end, these warriors parishes, and their leader was slain by Kaboto. 2. To head back to the goblin village, and slay his mother and all those who made fun of him and hated him during his childhood. He did this, with ease. 3. The final of which, was to find and kill his little brother, Zautso Leafgrinder, who was considered the man of the Leafgrinder family. Since Zautso he had stayed, and killed his father as was expected. Zautso had gained everything his mother and father owned in possessions afterwards, which although was not a lot. Kaboto went to look for him, to settle the score in the family name. He searched every corner of the realm, and eventually beyond, finally finding him in Baransu (A.k.a. Teos). He challenged him openly with the people there. Of those, Puppy Crissy threw him out of the realm. But eventually Zautso exited the realm to face Kaboto. Kaboto beat him several times, but eventually Zautso got the help of Jay Torwolf, and beat Kaboto. Zautso spared his life, swearing so long as he served his god Jay Torwolf and his realm. Kaboto agreed aginst his will. And Kaboto from that point started to gain emotions again... Time passed, and Kaboto fought with the clan members, wile bonding at the same time. He finally got his first friend, Martin Verum. Who opened his eyes to a whole new world. One filled with hope, love, and reason. Him, along with Sara Torwolf, Jay Torwolf, and Puppy Crissy, showed him the way to freedom. When Bandos eventually came back to collect Kaboto, they fought, and with Kaboto's new found purpose, reason, and hope, won. His soul became his own, his will his own. Kaboto was free... Eventually the clan broke down. The re-formed Kaboto left, and joined Cauldron shortly after marrying Nayru Tarim. Him changing his last name to hers rather than his own, respecting his brother as the real owner of the title. In Cauldron, he came across Mike Warbear, Tsara Null, and others who he would soon also consider his close friends. This new clan had good promise, but the leader, as well as others, shunned and insulted Kaboto at almost every turn. Wile the adventures were epic, such as the defeat of Andros the Lich, personal issues accrued, and were forced to eventually leave. Leaving Auroraus, another of his close friends behind. Nayru, also left Kaboto... Kaboto now resides in Hildebrand, as a founder. Married to Crissy. He sought peace with Guthix, and helped people... But, due to recent events, the death of Guthix has made him recall upon his true nature, and reclamed his title as head of Bandos' army. Appearance Kaboto has green toned skin, small tusks poking out of his lower jaw out, green eyes, 5'6", and always seems to be ready for a fight, because he is. Kaboto's Weapons *The Shava Sword - A sword constructed in the spectral realm become real. In the real world it rivals the auspicious katana. In the spectral realm however, it is extremely powerful. This sword has fragments of Marten Verums soul in it. However, he lost this sword wile fighting Fuzzy Verum, it getting destroyed in battle. Martin soul being freed. The sword was wielded in two hands, black with green crystals and a transparent white tented blade. *"Kaboto's Abyssal Vine Whip" - This whip is Kaboto's specialized weapon, in his lifetime he has slayed many creatures and killed great warriors. The green dyed coat has many red blood stains. This whip is slightly longer, and the spikes sharper than a normal ones. One of his favorite moves he does is grab his foes arm with his whip by raping it around and hooking, and then ripping it off, in one, fast pulling motion. *Ihesh Shaarat Long Sword - This sword was gained by Kaboto after killing the Goblin Champion. In tradition, the metal Ihesh Shaarat is a special type of sword come from Yu'diusk , and even there it was rare, these swords are so finely forged, they are only wieldable by the greatest and best warlords. Such an item coming to Gielinor is not only extremely rare, but this one actually belonged to General Graar'dor, which is why he fights with his fists today. This sword is orange, with light green trim, and a Bandos symbol on the side of the blade. *The Despot Knuckles - This weapon was constructed by Carl for Kaboto, but only in Behemoth form could he ever wield them. These weapons are so powerful, so destructive, that Kaboto was warned that he could die if he ever used them and wasn't ready, the power ripping him apart. Upon equipping, these knuckles would burst you into a aura of energy. Kaboto has never used them, and actually never plans to. He believes, like magic, that they are a blasphemy. He has never even speak of them to anyone. Weapons that could destroy worlds should never be wielded by a mortal. (The Ferret of doom look puny compared to these.) Kaboto's pet peeves Wile Kaboto is accepts any safe fights. He dislikes magic users, he considers it a blasphemy, as well as cowardly and a sign of insecurity. He also doesn't like people who use shields, for the same reasons, minus the blasphemy part. '''Gallery coming soon.' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Bandosian Category:Melee Category:Warrior